Hotel Naruto
by SageXofXSevenXPaths
Summary: When Naruto is betrayed by those he loves and witnesses how cruel humans can be he goes somewhere else. Using a secret technique he ends up in our world. More specifically, in Hotel Transylvania watch as he and Mavis hit it off and see what follows. Lemons in future chapters. NarutoXMavis Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, saw the movie but didn't like the johnny character, thought that Naruto would be a better fit. I know it's probably bad but it was little rushed but I wrote this for myself not for you so I don't care if you don't like it.**

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of a small battalion of ninja from across the Shinobi nations. After the Fourth Shinobi war the five nations and most of the smaller nations had banded together to create the united shinobi country.

The fourth war had been horrible. More than half of the shinobi population had been decimated by the Zetsu army that Obito had sent. That along with the revived shinobi Kabuto had sent and the alliance was in for a tough time. However, that all changed After Naruto and Bee had joined the war. Together the last jinchuriki had obliterated the opposing army, sealing any undead shinobi and essentially winning the war. However Bee was captured by the revived members of akatsuki, together with Obito they sealed the eight-tails and so Naruto was left, the last bijuu container, to fight the resurrected juubi.

In the end Naruto had sacrificed his life to perform the Shiki fujin to seal the juubi into the shinigami's stomach, but at the last minute Naruto had been knocked unconscious by none other than his sensei kakashi; who had given his soul to seal the juubi's soul. Naruto was left with the legendary beast's chakra: which he absorbed and transformed into his own, becoming the new juubi; the new father of all demons.

However with the last war over and the world finally at peace many had begun to turn on Naruto, fearing his new bijuu powers and his new appearance (He now has ten dragon tails coming from his tailbone and he can turn into a dragon at will (I just chose a dragon because that is what I think the juubi looks the most like if you disagree than don't complain)), Naruto however did not tell this to Tsunade because of the issues of maintaining the alliance. And so the cycle began.

Naruto knew this cycle well; humans fear that which they don't understand, and fear leads to hate, hate leads to desperation and finally their desperation lead to betrayal.

Naruto was no stranger to betrayal. the brand that the villagers had placed over his heart when he was a child was proof of that. And so here he was; being attacked by dozens of ninja from around the elemental nations as they tried to strike his down because of his power.

Naruto's reputation as the fastest man alive, however proved to be completely true as he cut down ninja left and right, this however, did not mean that he was without injury, he had a large hash across his chest thwas gushing blood and several injuries that stray jutsu had caused. However Naruto regenerated the lost blood as soon as it left his body.

Naruto couldn't keep this up forever, he would eventually pass out from exhaustion or his regeneration and stamina would simply reach its limit and he would bleed out, he only had one chance to escape everything, all the pain, suffering and most of all betrayal that he had endured. Naruto began a long and complex line of hand seals as he dodged weapons let and right. Naruto silently thanked the younger him for taking Sasuke's eternal sharingan after he killed him, the extra perception and reaction time was helping him a lot in his current situation, not to mention the awesome powers it had.

As he finished his jutsu; his hands in the ram seal Naruto spotted two explosive kunai heading towards him. He smiled, just what he needed to disguise the technique. As the two kunai landed Naruto made no move, the explosive tags burned down as Naruto held the jutsu together just a little longer.

Finally the tags exploded, the heat and fire proving to be the perfect disguise for naruto's escape jutsu, though he got some major and minor burns from the experience. Naruto released his chakra as a large black portal opened, he stepped into it as the portal closed behind him and the smoke dissipated. The shinobi watched as the smoke cleared and there was no sign of the new juubi, people started to rejoice, thinking him dead.

News of his supposed death would spread across the elemental nations within days. While the civilians and most of the ninja and samurai partied and celebrated the death of the supposed 'demon'. Those who had been close to naruto or any jinchuriki wept and mourned his death. This number however was so small that it only bordered on 1-2 dozen people; including the konoha 9 (Naruto sasuke and Neji are not part of it anymore), Tsunade, garra and several of Naruto's other friends, like the priestess of demon country, the princess of spring country and the royal family of moon country.

The memorial service was given and a large monument was made to Naruto and the other shinobi that had died fighting akatsuki and the juubi.

* * *

**Transylvania**

Naruto tumbled out of the portal, only to be met with open sky, that's right Naruto was several thousand feet in the air and falling fast. Through the screaming pain Naruto was able to use his mastery of wind chakra to slow his fall, however his landing was not what one would call a smooth one he crashed through the top of a tall tree, skipped along the ground for a couple hundred meters and finally skidded to a stop.

He groaned, his injuries protesting to his rough landing by gushing more blood than it had been before his terrible landing. He got up, seeking some form of intelligent life so that he might receive some form of aid to heal his wounds.

However before he could get up he was a light deeper in the forest. Thinking it could be a house or some other form of potential help and not knowing where he was Naruto went towards the light (Has he never seen a horror movie. Never go to the light, especially when it is in a creepy forest). Naruto was surprised however when he saw that the light was a bunch of people on fire.

Naruto followed them, hoping to find someone who he could ask for help, as they entered a cave and began to walk through the tunnel it was connected too.

* * *

**Hotel Transylvania**

Count Dracula looked at his lobby with a satisfied smile. His daughter had just returned from the fake human town that he had made to convince her that humans were evil. His little Mavis had no idea that it was fake so she completely believed what she had seen.

The count watched as more and more monsters poured in through the front doors. Business was good and he was glad that so many monsters could stay and get away from the torment that humans had put them through.

Suddenly, a familiar yet out of place smell assaulted his nose: Blood. He smelled it, lots of it. The count's eyes focused on the doors as something with blonde hair came stumbling into the lobby, It was a seemly injured human, but a human none the less. Dracula's eyes narrowed as he shot forward, knocking the boy back into the rotating entrance, which began to spin wildly.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Demanded the Count menacingly. The spinning door was not helping Naruto with his injuries as it caused more blood to flow but he was able to answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I found this place be following the flaming zombies. Their kind of hard to miss." As the boy was saying this Dracula was having a terrifying flashback to what the architect had said years ago:_ 'Of course be smart, no bonfires, not fireworks displays'._

"Huh, what have I done?" asked the count, more to himself than to the blonde boy bleeding out on the floor.

"Um sorry to distract you from your worrying but is it possible that you help me before I bleed out onto your floor?" Naruto asked as he saw that the man was not going to help if he didn't point out his condition.

At hearing the voice of the buy he looked down at him, finally noting his whole condition, he had burns, cuts, stab wounds and what looked like small amounts of lightning flickering across part of his right arm. He knew that none of the creatures he had guarding the hotel could inflict such major wounds, that begged the question; where did he get them

"How did you get such grievous wounds?" inquired the count. He noticed a flash of sadness in the boy's eyes and wondered what might have happened to put that there.

"My former home turned on me believing me to be a demon" Said Naruto '_Which is partially true' _He added as an afterthought "Can you help me or are you going to let me bleed out on your floor" He asked, slightly aggravated. Meanwhile the count was having a mental debate with himself: on the one hand he didn't want any humans anywhere near his hotel but on the other hand the boy's story had peeked his interest.

"Very well Mr. Uzumaki, you may stay here for the time being but I want to know everything that lead up to you being here once you are healed. Do you understand?"

"Sure but one thing" the count leaned in. "Don't call me Mr. Uzumaki it makes me sound old."

"Very well Mr. Uzumaki." Said Count Dracula, ignoring Naruto's previous words. "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter for the story. I hope you have fun and enjoy**

**Hotel Transylvania, Two hours after Naruto arrived**

Mavis was just like any other regular 118-year-old vampire. She badly wanted to explore the world, see new places, try new things. She had heard so much about it from her father's friends and that made her want to know about the outside world even more.

Mavis had short length black hair that framed her face and ended at her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and pale skin. She wore her typical outfit that was made up of a black dress that covered her shoulders and cleavage and stopped just above her knees. She also wore a pair of stripped socks covered her legs and met her dress revealing only the skin on her arms.

Now that didn't mean she didn't look beautiful. As a matter of fact, the outfit just brought her natural beauty more than any kind of slutty or revealing outfit would have if she owned one.

She had come back from visiting the fake human village about thirty minutes ago. Not that she knew it was fake. Having not met humans before she only knew about the stereotypical 1800s villagers that would only be present in movies. Not knowing this however the trip had only seemed to solidify her dying belief that all humans were bad and evil (and stereotypical). Mavis for a long time thought that maybe some humans were good and kind, her father not so much. He still refused to tell why he so vehemently hated the human race. She was sure some of his friends knew like Wanda, Frank, Wayne and Murray but none of them ever told her the reason.

She often chose not to push him for answers on the subject because it always led to a depression in his moods for at least three days.

Hey what was that smell

BLOOD!

She could smell blood. It was not strong enough from there that it smelled like someone bathed in it, but enough that if left her concerned. The chef Quasimodo didn't even use this much for preparing his food. As she followed the scent several others noticed her strange behavior.

"Mavis what's wrong? You're acting a bit strange." Frank asked her. His shrill wife also showed her concern as the other members of her family followed her as she followed the smell of blood.

"Yeah honey are you alright? Did the _humans_ scare you?" Eunice asked in a concerned, yet shrill voice.

"I'm fine but I smell a lot of blood coming from one of the guest rooms. There's a lot of it, more than what even Quasimodo uses when he cooks, so I'm not sure what it is." The others were shocked to hear such a statement they were now wondering what it might have been that might have caused the smell of blood to be so thick in one area.

"Mavis maybe we should find Drac and then check this out. We don't know what it could be. It could be that some human got in" Wayne the Werewolf said as his pregnant wife Wanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Wayne and besides Mavis, your dad would kill us if we let something hurt you. You all remember that time 75 years ago? " Murray the mummy said in a slightly worried tone. He was still scared of Dracula when he got protective of his daughter.

Mavis was a little frustrated at their coddling of her, she knew they were only concerned for her safety but damn it got irritating sometimes, I mean she was 118 years old, she could take care of herself. She sighed silently in relief when they finally stopped in front of the door that was the source of the scent.

Mavis and everyone else flinched, the smell of blood was overpowering, now that they were at its source the smell reeked like someone was bathing in it.

"Well we're already here so why not check it out?" She asked rhetorically. Before they could say anything else to try and stop her Mavis opened the door and walked in to a scene that she couldn't comprehend at first.

A strange blonde was lying on the bed. He had no shirt on and only a pair of loose fitting cargo pants. On his arms were black designs that she could only guess where tattoos. His muscles on his arms and chest looked hard and defined; as if they had been carved by marble. By the time there rest of her small company were in the room Mavis was blushing up a storm and even drooling a little bit.

However there was something that she realized once she got her mind back on its original track.

He was a _Human_. (Or so they thought)

His deep blue eyes scanned over each one of them, even Griffin the Invisible Man even though all that was visible was a pair of glasses. There were no emotions in his eyes as he judged their threat levels. When he reached Mavis though, something else happened.

Naruto's eyes widened as they reached the last member of the group that come into his room, there was some kind of wolf man and what he could only guess was his pregnant wife, two people that he could only say looked a lot like Kakazu in their appearance, they both seemed to be stitched together from different parts. Next there was a floating pair of glasses but once Naruto reached out with his chakra he found that the glasses actually rested on dime kind of invisible man and finally there was some kind of fat guy covered in bandages. Naruto judged that a quick Amaterasu would do away with them all.

But when he laid his eyes on the final member of the party his heart seemed to tighten. The young woman in front of her had black hair that stopped at her shoulders that framed a heart shaped face, she had light blue eyes similar to his and wore a black dress. His eyes roamed downwards a little to her mile long legs and the stripped socks that she had covering them. All in all the young demon thought that he was looking at a goddess made human.

Mavis was about to speak when the boy suddenly started to scream in pain, grabbing at his left eye and holding it as his body shook. Everyone was shocked at the sudden action but before anyone could come to his aid he stopped screaming and took his hands away from his eye.

When the monsters saw his eye they were shocked, instead of the deep ocean blue that red with a black 9-point star (Think sasuke's mangekyou sharingan but with 9 points not six (Also Naruto can read minds with his eyes using genjutsu (And for those of you that say he isn't good at genjutsu: he has the fucking Sharingan deal with it))). Everybody was staring at the blonde while his eyes drifted to the dresser at the far end of the room. Suddenly Naruto's eye began to bleed as the dresser lit up with black flames, burning to ashes in seconds before burning out. Everyone was shocked and stared between the blond and the burned ashes of the dresser. Everyone was speechless until the sound of a door closing loudly shook them from their stupor, the monsters spun around to see Count Dracula standing in the doorway.

"I had hoped I could wait a little longer to explain this to you all." Dracula said in a calm tone of voice as he calmly walked past his friends and daughter, towards the boy who had burned up a thick wooden dresser with nothing but a look.

"D-drac, What's a _human_ doing in the hotel?!" Eunice shouted. She was the first to regain her voice and promptly shouted out her concerns. Naruto held his ears in pain and thought. _'Looks like Kakazu, sound like Sakura while holding her nose. God what a deadly combination.'_

Naruto winced slightly at her volume as he once again opened his eyes. Looks like he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon.

"Hey who are you calling human!?" he shouted out as his 10 dragon tails came out of the base of his spine. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of the tails besides Dracula, who didn't even give the 10 deadly looking tails a second glance.

Once the rest of the party came out of their shock induced silence they let out a sigh of relief. The kid was obviously not human based on the tails.

"So what are you then?" asked Mavis as she asked the question everyone wanted answered. Naruto didn't know what to do, should he tell them he was a demon or should he lie and give some half-true story. He hadn't even told the Count so lying was not the worst option. He decided to lie.

"I'm a dragon. I just have this form to let me blend in better with humans. If you want to see what I really look like then we would need a bigger room." Naruto expertly lied as he told the people this. They seemed to believe his if their tense muscles relaxing was anything to go by.

"Very well, ok every let's give our new guest some privacy so he can get changed." Said the Count as everyone was shooed out Mavis was behind her father as he shooed everyone from the room, she turned back, determined to get one last look at the blonde, however what she saw would scar her.

The blonde's back was riddled with scars: both small and large, thick and thin. It made her stomach churn just seeing it.

She walked back towards him eying one scar that went across his entire back. Naruto was well aware of her walking towards him and although his battle instincts were screaming at him to take her head off he allowed her to reach out and stroke one of the scars that went from his left shoulder-blade to his spine. He shivered as he felt her hands slide across the scar tissue as she traced the scar.

"How did you get them all?" The young vampire asked as she reached the end of the white tissue.

Naruto's response was: "Humans are primitive creatures, they fear what they cannot understand or control. That fear leads to hatred and in the end they resort to violence to try to gain control of whatever it is they want. these are just souvenirs of my time with the human race." He said in a somewhat sad voice.

Mavis was shocked, how could anyone do this to someone. "Which one was the worst" She asked as she traced another scar that ran along his lower back.

Naruto shivered even more, how could he not. There was an attractive girl running her hands along his back and they looked almost the same age. **(Naruto looks 19 Mavis looks 18)**. Naruto turned around so that he was now facing the girl. The air around his heart shimmered as warped to reveal a single Character **(Kaji for Demon)**

"This one." was his simple answer as Mavis' hands went to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I'll leave." She said as she backed away from him and left the room. Naruto sighed.

"That could have gone a lot better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys This is the third chapter of the story. Hey guys I have been getting some reviews early on about how my fanfic is similar to the other fanfic on this crossover: Second Chance. I know it is similar but now that I am on the third chapter it is time to branch off and be more original. Hope you like.**

Mavis was walking down the hallways of the hotel; lost in her own thoughts. Her mind just kept going back to the mysterious blond dragon that now resided in the hotel. His description of humans had scared her more than the village she had seen. Did she still believe that some humans were good or did she finally give up hope that there were at least some good people out there in the world.

Mavis was walking over through the underground passages that twisted around the hotel/castle. She had just passed the place where her uncles Wayne, Frank and Murray when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. She walked silently, hoping to surprise the blond dragon **(demon)**. Right before she could scare him a voice sounded behind her.

"Looking for someone Maivs." Maivs jumped 6 feet in the air, and considering the height of the passage she banged her head on the ceiling. She turned around quickly, hoping to find the blonde that was supposedly behind her but once she had spun around she was met with empty space. Confused she looked over her shoulders, only to look right into the face of our favorite ninja/ demon/ dragon. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as she stumbled back, Tripping over her feet she was about to fall when two arms encircled her midsection, halting her fall. Mavis opened her eyes to see the ocean blue eyes of Naruto only inches from her face.

But there was one thing they hadn't noticed, they had fallen right into the view of the opening and all four monsters were staring. All four of them had their mouths open, gaping disbelievingly at the sight of what they thought was a romantic gesture but was really a common mistake. Naruto was the first to turn followed by Mavis, who Naruto promptly dropped when he saw the adults. He backed away from the opening before immediately dashing off.

Mavis however, tried to maintain some level of dignity as she got up, dusted herself off... and ran like hell. And now here she was, searching the castle grounds for the blonde. Having gotten tired of running around on some wild goose chase the young female vampire chose to relax by the lake while she still could.

However, when she got there she was greeted with the sight of Naruto standing on top of the water, Mavis was at first amazed by this feat but before she could call out to him Naruto's body started to transform.

His tail lengthened and expanded. His body grew scales, as his cloths seemed to meld into his skin. His face elongated, growing a muzzle as his eyes turned reptilian and multiple spikes started poking out along his neck and spine.

Mavis stood in shock as a dragon the size of the mountain the hotel rested on reared up, energy gathered into its mouth as the ball shrunk. It shrank to the size of wrecking ball as the giant beast opened its mouth. Mavis' eyes widened 'Is he going to-' the thoughts were confirmed as the transformed Naruto ate and swallowed the 'ball'.

Steam poured from his mouth as Naruto launched a concentrated beam from his mouth. It shot into the sky before becoming thinner and thinner as the enormous creature ran out of energy. Naruto then began to shrink back down into his normal form before falling to his knees and panting with exhaustion, having not healed fully from his wounds yet.

Throughout all of this the young vampire stood stock still as she took in what had just occurred; Naruto had just transformed from what she thought probably looked like an average human to a huge FUCKING dragon, shot a beam of pure energy into the sky (He is just venting his frustrations), ad changed back before collapsing, all while Standing on water. Mavis felt helpless as she watched from shore, unable to do anything as he climbed back to his feet and walked back to shore.

When he got there he immediately fell flat on his face as Mavis rushed to his aid. She noticed that the huge scar he had earlier was now reduced in size but had been reopened. Blood was coming out and no matter how hard Mavis tried she couldn't help but fantasize about what his blood would taste like. Mavis wasn't worried about the scar reopening as it was already repairing itself and getting smaller

Finally giving up Mavis kneeled down and hovered over his arm. She stared at the tanned flesh as her mouth started to produce more saliva. Now many would start to think: but he'll become a vampire. This is not true. When vampires want to change someone they use venom that is deposited in their fangs like a snake, however when they just want to feed they don't let the venom enter their victim.

Finally giving in to the temptation Mavis bit down on the boy's arm as blood flowed from the wound into her mouth. The 118 year old had to suppress a moan as the blood tickled her taste buds. The flavor was sweet but spicy, rich, and exotic. She just didn't want to stop as more and more of the precious bodily fluid soared down her throat. Finally the body beneath her began to stir as she felt a hand on his shoulder.

Mavis' eyes shot open and quick as lightning she pulled back and tried to look as innocent as possible. Naruto groaned and sat up; completely unaware of the of the fact that Mavis had just drank a large portion of his blood. (**Look guys, he may be smart now but he's still Naruto**). Naruto, however didn't notice since he had been unconscious for the entire event.

He sat up, looked at Mavis and turned towards the Hotel before looking back at the vampire.

"We'd better get back huh?" Asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head. Mavis just nodded dumbly as the two walked back up to the hotel.

* * *

**Yeah, I know its a short chapter and its not very good or exciting but i'm writing this from a school computer and my own computer crashed. I will edit the story by next week.**

**Also I have something to tell to all the fans I have on this account. My account is also GoldenDragonKing and I can't stand to see my readers without something to read so if you read the stories from my other account thats great, if not then please look it up.**


End file.
